Decision
by Lena.Lofiel
Summary: Quil tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Jacob bisa bertahan menghadapi permintaan yang seperti orang ngidam dari Edward. Permintaan yang bisa membuat dirinya berada di Kanada pada siang hari dan di Argentina Selatan pada sore harinya.


**Decision**

Twilight Saga © Stephenie Meyer

[Jacob and Nessie]

Warning: OOC, typos, dan lain-lain.

Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan semata. Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapatkan dari cerita ini. Jika ada kesamaan ide cerita, itu hanyalah kebetulan semata.

.

.

.

"Apa kamu sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu itu?" tanya si pemilik rambut hitam berpotongan _buzz_. Netra coklatnya melirik ke arah tas hitam besar yang tergeletak di jok belakang.

" _Aberdeen_ hanya berjarak 2 jam dari sini," lanjutnya.

Si pemilik _volkswagen rabbit_ merah hanya tersenyum, matanya yang lurus ke depan kini menatap netra coklat dari sahabatnya itu. "Aku tetap pada keputusanku."

"Dengan para penghisap darah?"

Sepasang alis hitam milik Jacob mengerut, dia tidak suka kata 'penghisap darah' keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu. Oh, ayolah, peperangan antara _vampire_ dan _warewolf_ sudah berakhir 3 tahun lalu.

"Aku pernah tinggal dengan mereka, Quil."

Menyadari kesalahannya, Quil berdeham kecil, "... maksudku, dengan Edward. Hubungan kalian tidak baik setelah kejadian itu."

"Hubungan kami memang tidak baik sejak awal," Jacob terkekeh kecil. Matanya kembali melihat ke depan. Quil tidak berkomentar apa-apa, dalam hatinya dia membenarkan perkataan Jacob.

Netra coklat milik Quil menatap ke depan, dari balik lensa matanya, Quil dapat melihat sebuah lapangan dengan mobil-mobil yang berjejer rapi.

Lalu dia menatap ke arah jam perak yang ada di lengannya. 'Jam 2.55. Sebentar lagi,' pikir Quil.

"Hei, apa kamu benar-benar yakin?" tanya Quil lagi.

Jacob memutar matanya, dia bosan mendengar pertanyaan dari Quil. "Jawabanku tetap sama, Quil. Jika kamu merindukanku kamu bisa datang ke Aberdeen."

"Dengar, aku meng-"

"Dia sudah keluar," ujar Jacob lalu turun dari mobilnya.

Mata Quil mengikuti pergerakan tubuh Jacob, dia dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan berlari kecil ke arah Jacob sambil memanggil namanya. Kulit gadis itu sedikit bersinar terkena terpaan sinar matahari. Setelah gadis itu berada di depan Jacob, Quil melihat Jacob mencium bibir gadis itu cukup lama.

"Dengar, aku tidak mau mengganggu momen kalian berdua tetapi tolong lihat sekeliling kalian."

Suara dari Quil yang entah kapan sudah turun dari mobil merah milik Jacob menginterupsi kegiatan Jacob dengan gadisnya.

"Oh, kau di sini Quil," kata gadis itu. Quil dapat melihat rasa bahagia yang luar biasa terpancar dari mata coklat miliknya.

"Hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku lebih banyak dengan Jacob sebelum dia pergi dari sini," jawab Quil.

Quil dapat melihat bibir mungil gadis itu membentuk bentuk o sebagai jawaban dari perkataannya. Quil akui, jika _vampire_ termuda di keluarga Cullen tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan yah... dia punya tubuh yang bagus. Jika dia belum ter- _imprint_ , Quil akan jatuh hati pada gadis yang di hadapannya saat ini dan mendekatinya.

Tetapi, jika mengingat nama Jacob dan Edward, Quil akan berpikir dua kali untuk jatuh cinta pada gadis ini.

Quil ingat, sangat malahan, saat seseorang menyatakan cinta pada Nessie beberapa bulan lalu, Jacob langsung melumat bibir mungil dan memberi beberapa 'tanda' di leher Nessie tepat dihadapan orang itu. Lalu dia mengancam halus pemuda yang menyatakan cintanya pada Nessie.

Akan tetapi –menurut Quil, pepatah keluar dari mulut harimau masuk ke mulut buaya adalah pepatah yang tepat menggambarkan keadaan Jacob saat itu.

Edward, ayah biologis Nessie, melihat semua perbuatan Jacob dengan matanya sendiri.

Semenjak saat itu, bukan lagi aura persaingan yang terpancar di antara Jacob dan Edward. Tetapi, sebuah tatapan dingin yang mengisyaratkan 'jika berbuat macam-macam dengan anakku, akan kutebas lehermu saat itu juga'.

Jika hanya tatapan dingin nan menusuk, masih bisa membuat Quil bertahan. Tetapi jika ditambah dengan seorang pria yang selalu sedia 7x24 jam, Quil akan berpikir ulang untuk melamar Nessie. _Warewolf_ juga butuh tidur.

Quil tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Jacob bisa bertahan menghadapi permintaan yang seperti orang ngidam dari Edward. Permintaan yang bisa membuat dirinya berada di Kanada pada siang hari dan di Argentina Selatan pada sore harinya.

"Kita akan berangkat," kata Jacob membuyarkan pikiran dari Quil. Netra hitam Jacob menatap tajam mata Quil, Jacob tidak suka jika **Nessienya** dipandangi terlalu lama oleh seorang pemuda, meskipun pemuda itu sudah ter- _imprint_.

Nessie adalah miliknya. Begitulah moto hidup Jacob –dan Edward tentunya.

"Oh- aku akan pulang," ujar Quil lalu dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, dia berjalan menuju hutan yang terletak di sebelah barat sekolah Nessie. Setelah dirasa cukup jauh, Quil segera merubah dirinya menjadi serigala. Otot-ototnya yang sempurna itu berubah menjadi bulu-bulu halus berwarna coklat. Hidungnya sedikit memanjang dan memunculkan bulu-bulu berwarna putih.

Ketika perubahannya telah sempurna, Quil segera menggerakkan keempat kakinya menuju rumahnya. Akan tetapi, baru beberapa meter dia berjalan, Quil merasakan hawa membunuh yang melingkupinya. Bulu-bulu coklatnya yang sudah berdiri, kini berdiri semakin tegak. Keempat kakinya tidak lagi bergerak, matanya mengamati sekitarnya dengan seksama dan hati-hati.

Telinga panjang milik Quil bergerak ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengar semakin keras.

"Aku sudah lelah berurusan dengan seekor serigala dan aku tidak mau menambahkan seekor lagi," suara yang dikenal oleh Quil terdengar dari balik pepohonan.

'Edward,' pikir Quil yang tentu saja dapat diketahui oleh Edward.

Maka Edward menampakkan dirinya dari balik pohon besar, senyum di bibirnya menghiasi wajah tampan miliknya. Tetapi, Quil tahu, senyum di wajah Edward bukanlah senyuman bahagia yang tulus dari dalam hatinya.

Quil mendengus, daun-daun merah berhamburan akibat hembusan nafas dari hidung Quil, 'Tenanglah, aku tidak tertarik pada Nessie. Lebih baik kamu susul mereka sebelum Jacob melakukan hal yang diinginkannya.'

Mata Edward terbelalak lebar saat mendengar isi dari pikiran Quil. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Edward segera berlari menyusul mobil merah yang dikendarai oleh Jacob dan anak perempuan satu-satunya.

Setelah dirasa jarak antara dirinya dan Edward jauh, Quil melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil berdoa semoga Jacob bisa sampai di rumah barunya dengan selamat. Dan oh, untuk Edward juga, semoga dia selamat dari amukan Bella karena dia lepas tangan dari tanggung jawabnya.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

Thank you for reading :D


End file.
